Things That You Say I Can't Erase
by hailthewriter
Summary: Ally's heart is broken, of course she wouldn't admit this to anyone else. Her heart can't handle another break. And she feels like if she lets this new stranger in her uncontrollable, messy life who happened to be living in the same apartment on the same level as her old heartbreaker, she'll completely fall apart. It's scary to be with someone new after an emotional affliction.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello, I am back with a new idea! I am actually really excited for this! This is something I don't think I've ever done before and this is just making me so ecstatic for you guys to be able to read this piece of mine. So get ready for one of the most centric Ally AU fanfic you could read.**

 **Now I don't know how long this story will be but I do know it is not going to be a long one. I think It'll only have three or four by the way I have things planned out. But who knows maybe it'll only be two or maybe it'll magically reach five. And I have no clue when I'll be posting chapter two, I'm currently working on it and I'm only in the beginning of it so it'll be awhile, maybe not if I'm in the mood for some writing later this weekend. But either way, I hope you guys stick around to finish this new AU fic of mine. I hope you guys will like it enough to review, to favorite this story, to follow it, anything.**

 **(Dedicated to anyone who has had a hard breakup and couldn't let them go)**

 **And a happy happy HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOUTOUT to my big sis on her 20th. This is not a day late April fool's joke, it is a legit thing! She is now just as old as Laura and Ross! Okay, I'm going to stop writing random crap and let you guys read what I am actually wanting you guys to read.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 **How Can I Not Love You**

Their breakup was clean, no fighting, no yelling, nothing; it was just a calm, saddish conversation in their living room on the couch about what she wanted and what he wanted.

Well now his living room since it was never hers in the beginning. She basically called it their place since Ally practically spent every free time she had at his. And when he gave her a key to his place that only brought her thinking about what they had was an actual relationship.

It was a mutual breakup they both claimed, but she knew it was him who initiated it first. Yeah, walking in on him having sex with someone else in their once bedroom was awkward for her and she should have been mad, but she wasn't; it wasn't like they were exclusive, she had no right to be mad. They had never put a label on what they were, but they both knew that whatever was happening between them was close to having an actual committed relationship, so she thought.

He had wanted her to stay to talk about what had just happened, so she did. Waiting for the other woman to leave was a little maladroit for Ally. All she did was smile at him while they were waiting for his bedmate to leave.

They faced each other when she did actually leave. Ally smiled at the guy and he gave her a smile that always made her melt, and it was still affecting her.

"So um- that was unexpected," Ally said finally. And it _was_ unexpected. She had thought they were more exclusive than that but she now realizes she misread the whole her and him connection wrong. The were doing everything that official couples do, so she just assumed they were together _together_. Ally understood now why exclusive couples always talked about what they were. She just always thought that talking about that kind of stuff made it just cheesy and _that_ kind of couple. In her head being _that kind of couple_ was bad, but maybe being _that_ couple is an idea needed in the relationship in order for it to work.

"I'm sorry," that was all he could say to her.

"No, no, it's fine. I mean we weren't actually together so I guess you can sleep with anyone you want." She didn't have the heart to yell at him. He was actually a sweet guy; his heart is always in the right place and it was always so adorable watching him whenever he talked about his love for things. Ally just found him so irresistible.

"You shouldn't had to see that though. I'm so sorry." He went to Ally and hugged her; he kept on hugging and whispering that he was sorry. And it was sweet of him, it was _so_ him.

"What are we going to do?" Ally muttered to him while still hugging. Her brown chocolate eyes were closed so she didn't see his shrug, but she did feel it.

"I think we both know what is going to happen next." Tears were starting to form, but she had to keep her collected self in front of him; at least keeping the charade up until she left his place.

"I know, but I just don't want it to happen." Her soft angelic voice made him hold onto her tighter. He just didn't want to let her go yet, both physically and emotionally. "I'm ready to settle down though, you're not. I want a steady relationship where I _know_ it is an actual relationship." Ally was still holding in her tears, she needed to be strong, showing him that she's not making a mistake for letting him go.

"You deserve better than me." He really is making it hard on Ally for sticking to her ground.

Ally pulls back and looks at his beautiful dark blue eyes. "I hope in the future you would want to have the feeling of wanting to have a steady relationship. I hope that person, whoever it may be, gives you an exciting relationship, making you want to have the whole deal." Ally was sincere on this, she does wish him for the best. "But I'm just sad I couldn't have been that person for you, for that I'm sorry." And by the end, Ally was crying, she couldn't hold it all together; and that makes her even more sad. She doesn't want him to have that kind of power over him. She did truly love him, of course she never outright say her feelings towards him, but she did show her love to him and it was obvious, he was oblivious to it all though. Ally genuinely wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

"Ally," and he looked so sad.

"Do you regret what you did?" She was afraid for him to answer the question, she didn't want to know but she _had_ to know. After what felt like forever, she comes to a conclusion that he won't answer her question. He doesn't regret what he did she concluded, and that one _did_ hurt her inappreciably. She got out of his grasp and stood up from the couch heading towards the door. Ally was about to walk away down to the elevators but she turns around and looks up at him still with tears in her eyes.

"What were we?"

He sighs in defeat, "I don't even know." Ally nodded her head with new tears coming out. She's about to walk away finally but he reaches for her arm and pulls her back into a hug. With a cracked whisper into her ear, "I did have feelings for you though," and then he kissed her on the forehead. He let her go and wiped her tears away gently, "goodbye, Ally Dawson."

Her walk is slower than normal; partially due to her tears clouding her vision, but mainly Ally was hoping that he would stop her one more time. When she reaches the elevator down the hallway, she knows it's over, for real.

Inconsiderably grateful that the elevator was taking awhile because it gave a little hope in her that he would come rushing out to her and say things that would make them become a couple, just like in movies at the end when the boy realizes his love and declares it to the girl. That is all Ally wants from him, that he regrets what he did, that he wants to be with her, that he loves her.

While still waiting for the elevator and for him to come rushing to her, a tall, blond, man opened his apartment a few doors down from the elevators. She felt like he wanted to say something to her but he decided against it, she was thankful for that. She lifted her head up when the elevator doors dinged open. Ally thought she saw through her peripheral vision a smile forming on the stranger's face, but she wasn't for sure; she completely turned her head and was only set on looking down the hall one last time to see if _he_ was running to see her.

And he did, she saw him closing his door running towards the elevator. Let fate have it, if the doors close before he gets to her, then she knows that it's over _over_. She walked slowly into the elevator hoping for his arrival just in time before the door closes shut.

He stuck his arm into the elevator inches before it was completely shut and Ally was mentally leaping for joy.

"Oh, so glad I caught you in time!"

"Really?" She gave a hint of joy towards him. It's happening, the moment she has been waiting for, the moment when in the end of the movies the boy and girl finally get together. Her heart is already pounding for the excitement of his proclaim towards her.

"Yeah," he smiled. Then he held out a familiar looking bag, in fact it was familiar because it was hers! "You almost left your bag." She grabbed it out of his hand in deflate right before the doors closed. That wasn't what she was expecting.

Her face was emotionless, _that_ definitely wasn't what she was prepared for. Her hopes for him just shattered into millions of pieces. So he wasn't the guy in the end of the movie, she had just lost him, forever.

"Ouch, that's rough," a deep voice came from behind.

It was the same blond guy that came out of his apartment. She saw in the elevator door's reflection that his candid facial expression made her want to punch something. She does not need anyone's pity, especially a stranger's pittiness!

"Thanks," she sarcastically replied with a sour look.

It looked like he was going out on a date because he looked like he was dressed for it, not well. His tight dark blue t-shirt fit him so well you could see his biceps and his built up abs. So the top half was okay, but his pants, he was wearing jeans with holes, very gentlemen like. The black converse were alright but really, the pants were a horrible choice for a date outfit. Honestly, his date will probably drool looking at his upper body that she will look past his choice of pants, Ally knows she would if she was the date of his. But _his hair_ , his hair looked like he had just got done with sex and that disturbed her even more having his presence around her. His blond disheveled hair looked so good on him though. And his veins popping out of his arm, wow. Holy hotness. She can't even look past his pity presumptuous forming grin with that stance he has. She knew that he knew she was checking him out. Damn it.

She dialed her friend's number to come pick her up from _his_ apartment building. And she was still on the phone when the elevator dinged opened to the dark fluorescent light in the kind of smallish, barren lobby.

Automatically she goes to the bench outside to wait for her friend. Behind her, she slightly turns to see he was going to the many rusted mailboxes. After a minute of checking his mail and throwing them away, he walks towards the door. She turns her head quickly again pretending she wasn't watching him. And he passes her without barely any acknowledgement of her existence. Her head can't help but follow the direction he was going but he turns around slightly and slightly gives a wave with a smirk, not a pity grin, a full on smirk this time; and then he continues to walk down heading to the apartment building's garage.

She snaps out of her stare looking down when she hears a honk minutes later. She looks over to the car and sees her saving best friend on her phone already. But she turns her head again one more time in the direction she was looking at, and he's gone. Ally doesn't know how long she has been staring at nothing. She got up and went in the car silently. Ally didn't tell her curly haired short best friend the whole story on what happened. But the Latina knew something bad happened between her and _him_.

Ally had thought that her best friend would take her to get ice cream then sit at _their_ apartment watching sad movies on netflix, but no. She drives them in a different direction, complete opposite. Instead they arrive at a club she's been in a total of one time. Her best friend didn't know but it's the same club she met _him_ at. She begs and begs to not go in, all she wanted to do was sit at home watching her go to breakup movie.

She glares at her friend as she is literally being pushed in through the doors. But no worries, when she was here the last time she had to use the bathroom, and she came across accidently a window that opened up leading to outside the back of the club.

Her best friend goes to the dance floor automatically thinking Ally would follow her. Whenever they are out in public with only just them, she follows Trish everywhere, Ally just hates being alone out in public.

Luckily the bathroom have many stalls so she doesn't have to wait outside the bathroom door. Ally heads towards the window thinking it was still the same window but when she tried opening it, it wouldn't budge open. She's putting all her muscles into trying to open it but it still wouldn't move, at all, not in the slightest.

A young woman looking at her reflection looks over at Ally and laughs a little bit. "Honey, you're not going to open that, it's locked so people can't try to sneak in," her voice sneered at Ally like in a duh kind of tone. The blond bimbo dressed in a really short skimpy dress just silently, but not really judged Ally at what she was doing.

And so Ally grudgingly heads back out to the commotion. She heads to bar area and orders apple juice. She's not one to get alcohol in her body over a breakup. But now that she's thinking about it she might as well since she interpreted her non existing relationship as a relationship with him, but she doesn't, she'll keep the remaining pride she still has.

Ally thinks back to what happen, she thought he would have more class. But she still couldn't get mad at him because he was so kind about the break up that wasn't really a break up because they weren't actually together. He's the kind of guy that she would go back to if he asked, she would go back to him in a heartbeat.

 _Stop it, Ally, pull yourself together_. He can't have this power over her emotionally but he does and it drives her crazy because she wants him back so badly. Maybe if she calls him to see what he's doing- that wouldn't be any harm, right?

Once her apple juice is empty she orders more. Ally is midway drinking her juice when she hears a voice behind her.

Her friend prys the drink out of Ally's hand and begs for her to come dancing with her. Ally shakes her head vigorously and takes her drink out of Trish's hands.

"Ally," she whines even more. "Forget about country douchebag and dance with me."

"He's not though," Ally softly said, "and his country accent is cute."

"Girl, he _cheated_ on you, He had sex on _your_ bed with a different women, he's a tool, Ally."

"Trish." Ally gave a sad look to her friend. Only she would know that face, the face of "just drop it and don't mention it ever again."

"Fine, drink your stupid apple juice and just mope. Come find me when you realize he's a douche." Ally was appalled by her friend's comment. Usually Trish would just let it slide and go on about what she was going to do with Ally but alone.

Like another 10 minutes later she finishes her second glass and ask for more, but she's feeling prideless and orders champagne.

Replaying the image over and over again seeing the long haired ginger in her bed butt naked just makes her want to gag. Trish was right, that was _her_ bed. She practically lived there, she had a set of her own keys to his apartment for christ sakes! You would think he would be smart enough not to do it in their _shared_ apartment.

She sips her bittersweet tasting like champagne a little more but sets it gently on the counter. Drinking isn't her style, even with the stage in life she is at.

Already in her 20's and she feels like she'll be be surrounded by hundreds of cats. She'll die alone with all her cats and they'll even hate her! Ally has come to conclusion that she'll die totally alone. Her parents would already be dead, Trish will be so successful that she'd find a way to live for eternity, all her other friends won't care to keep in touch with her, her ex boyfriends will all be happily married with perfect mini them that they'll forget about their leftover relationships, she's going to be alone, hated and forgotten.

She's deep into her thoughts that she doesn't even realize somebody is sitting right next to her. He had to put his arm right out in front of her to get her to snap out of her abstraction. She looks over at the stranger when she realizes who it was.

He's taking a sip from her champagne but sets it down quietly and his infamous smirk appears on his totally natural, gorgeous face.

You have got to be kidding. Why couldn't she get away from this guy?

"Swallowing your pain in a drink is not healthy. But, you see I always envisioned you as a champagne type of girl." She glared at him with that comment and he just continued on talking. "Hey, if you're really hurting that much, you want to head over to my place?" He asked suggestively. Ally gawked at him in disgust, but she realizes he's only messing with her when he pulls out that presumptuous smirk of his.

"I'm not swallowing my pain in champagne" Ally angrily spit back at him.

"Are you new to my apartment building? I've never seen you around, or were you visiting that guy?"

She contemplated on whether or not telling him the whole back story of her failed non existing relationship to start with. But she decided against it, she doesn't even know him at all, he could be a murderer for all she knew. So just to be safe, "visiting."

He takes another sip of her champagne and swishes it around his mouth just to spit it out. Gross.

She looks over at him when he takes another sip and this time swallowing the wine. "I would just like to tell you, you're drinking out of a random person's drink."

"What?" His face pales to white like he couldn't believe he sipped out of a random person's drink this whole spits out his drink mid-way and wipes his mouth on his perfectly fitted shirt.

"Gotcha." It was her turn to play a dirty joke on him.

"I'm hurt that you would play that mean joke on me." He jokingly said hurt. Hot guy from _his_ apartment empathized that he was hurt by clutching his chest.

"Take the hurt down a notch, it isn't attracting to us ladies." She really hoped she didn't just sound like she was flirting with him. Ally doesn't want to give him the wrong impression and then have him start thinking flirting with her was okay.

Of course he was already flirting with her without her even knowing, anyone on the outside of their conversation could say this, even a deaf person could tell he was flirting by how close he was to her body and how touchy he was with her. Any blind person could hear that he was flirting with her by the choice of words he kept on saying that was directed towards her. She was the only one unaware that he was already flirting with her.

"Am I attracting you?" He asked with _that_ smirk. Ally just wanted to slap that smirk off his face so he could never express it ever again.

She rolls her eyes at him, "I thought you had a date?"

"Jealous?" He teasingly said.

She scoffs at him, "not even."

"So I saw the horrible exchange happening with you and that guy," he changes the subject. "Your ex boyfriend I presume?"

Oh great, he even knew that exchange was a "hey you forgot your bag, don't ever come back to my apartment, bye!"

"He wasn't even my boyfriend." Ally mumbled embarrassed.

"What was he?" He asked intrigued.

She coughs a little and shifted, oh what the hell, she needed to talk about the whole situation eventually, but Ally gives him a vague answer, "Um, really, I'm not sure. I mean I thought we were a couple but I judged our whole relationship wrong."

"Oh man, that sucks." And he didn't know what else to say because he can't say he knows the feeling. He's never been the one cheated on or the cheater. But he has had friends who have been cheated on and they were devastated, heartbroken.

"I mean it was a mutual breakup, there's a possibility that we will get back together." Ally lifted her voice up and anyone could just tell that she was still hopeful, even though she shouldn't be. "I should check on how he's doing, maybe he wants me back already."

She's taking her phone out but he stops her. His face is serious, "don't, you'll regret it."

"But I left my clothes there, and my toothbrush! How am I supposed to brush my teeth? And he's a really sweet, loving guy." She was about to cry once again today. No, keep it together Ally.

"Don't be cynical," he deadpan. "Obviously he isn't that sweet if he did this to you. I mean look at you, you're a mess."

She looks over at the apartment guy and glares at him. "You don't even know the full story to tell me what to do."

"I know enough that you shouldn't backslide." And he still had a serious look on his beautiful face.

"Backslide?" She wiped her recently new tears.

"You don't want to revert back to him when you should be moving forward and getting over him. Just get laid, that'll help."

"But I can't do that, he means so much to me, that'll be like cheating." She wails over him again and then she slows her sobs down. "I'll just go to my breakup movie collection."

All he does is shake his head and smiles a little. After most of Ally's tears are gone they have a nice conversation about if the egg came first or the chicken. It was a random topic that they somehow got on.

Another person came to the bar and stood very close to the apartment guy. It was very extraneous of her to do so. Who is this woman? But the stranger tapped his shoulder and said something to his ear. All he did was sigh and nodded his head. Ally finally realized who it was when the rude woman turned her head to Ally. It was the blond bimbo. Ally just laughed to herself, of course. The blond bimbo glared at Ally while she took his hand and guided the nameless apartment dude away from her. He gave one last look at Ally and smiled like he was sorry for his impolite date's actions.

Ally stayed on her stool for another five minutes. She really just wanted to go home and watch sad movies, that's all she just needs right now. So she got up from the bar and went to go find her wild friend. It was hard finding Trish with all the extra bodies around her. But she finally spotted her feisty friend in the center of the fiasco. " _He's_ a dick, let's go now." Of course Ally was lying, she's apologizing in her head over and over again for what she is saying about him. She just really wanted to be home on the couch watching her movies.

Trish gave her a smile knowing Ally's lie but accepting the "confrontation." Then she guided them out of the club and drove them home.

 **Okay So first part done! Yay! So I hoped you guys liked this and want more, and well if you don't, too bad! I wrote this on Easter and finished in a 7-6 hour one sitting. Now I was debating on whether or not posting this right away but I was too tired to edit and I wanted this to be my best piece yet, so I didn't. I finished editing and I think all of my parts are well done but if you find a mistake, I apologize!**

 **Disclaimer to: Austin and Ally (besides the plot, I came up with it) to the story title: Repeating Days by R5, and to the song title: How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hello, I'm back for the second part, YAY!**

 **AHH I'm so very happy that people liked the first part to review, favorite, follow the story, AND follow me as an author! That is very touching to me. I loved the reviews, they are all so positive and they motivated me to write last night until two this morning! You all are amazing!**

 **Okay so here's the second part of Things That You Say I Can't Erase:**

* * *

 **Flightless Bird, American Mouth**

It had been awhile since she slept in her own bed; she forgot how it felt waking up in her own bed by the early sunlight shining through her window shades. Although she missed her other bed, it was nice waking up to the one she's known since before spending so much time at _his_ place.

Half awake, half asleep, that's what Ally loves the most about Saturday's. Except for that particular daybreak. She still had a heart that was healing from the aftermath of everything. Ally kept it cool about their breakup in front of him but she was a disastrous mess. Rolling around her other side to get the early light off her face and going back to sleep was all she wanted. She didn't want to wake up just yet and face reality, what was she going to do? Her Saturday's used to consist of _him_ , just him, and work, but mainly him.

Was it just her figment of imagination or was she actually hearing voices this early in the morning by her roommate? And the hoarse sound was becoming louder and louder for her to hear. What was he best friend doing up early, this wasn't like her; Trish never woke up early in the morning. It sounded like she was on the phone with somebody, and it sounded like she was getting irritated by the minute.

The angry, vociferously voice coming out of Trish's mouth was becoming louder and clearer, she was definitely pissed off now. After a few minutes of yelling, Ally heard the cell phone being closed very garishly.

Since the very spoken conversation happened, Ally couldn't get back to sleep. Her early peaceful morning was gone, she usually didn't have a lot of time to herself. She was either spending time with him, Trish, or work. But today, she didn't have to work, Trish probably has to work, and well- well he was off the table for considerations. This is a first in a long time where she doesn't have to feel rush. And man, she did not like that. The almost always happy, quirky Ally needs structure in her life.

Ally gets up and does her normal routine but this time slow, might as well since she isn't doing anything else.

After having a 10 minute break down in her shower on how her life is going nowhere she gets out of the shower. Her clothes were already all picked out, in her head, nothing like a white big t-shirt and grey baggy sweats could go wrong. She kind of chuckles to herself how she's pretty sure the clothes are from her ex boyfriend from high school. But it's still her favorite kind of outfit to wear.

Finally going to the kitchen she finds Trish on the couch reading a fashion magazine. It seems like she calmed down from her previous conversation because she smiles brightly to Ally. That or she is planning something really devious that Ally wants nothing to do with, she doesn't even want to hear whatever deceiving plot she has planned.

The two of them always traded off on who buys the groceries, and it was Trish's turn to buy them this week. Now she's pretty good at buying them but when Ally opened the refrigerator, she was disappointed. There was nothing, only a little bit of milk and one piece of bread. She checked the cupboards, and nothing again. Great, this is what she needed.

Maybe going out to get food is what she could do in her nonessential downtime. She asked what her friend was doing that day and Trish had told her she would be busy all day, that she should be leaving right about now. And with that, Trish got up from the grey couch and went out the door. Great, she's alone. Another thing that she needed after yesterday. No, maybe another time she'll buy groceries.

Their apartment building was even smaller than his. It was a pretty sketchy place to live that they were in but it was all they could afford with Ally working at her dad's music store in the mall and Trish working at the mall theatre. They were both out of college so they were still paying off their college money debt.

Her major was in the English field; but really, who would get an actual stable job with a major being that other than being a teacher, and she didn't want to teach kids anything, she was awkward with them.

Spending all four years at one of the top schools for New York for her English degree was an amazing experience. In the beginning she never wanted to go back to college while she was on break but Ally realized sometime during her college years that she was lucky to have been attending one of the top prestigious schools in America. Her dad always complained that he never got to see his uncoordinated daughter, so after she graduated he was veritably euphoric to have her back in the same city where he could visit her everyday without a predicament.

Going down the narrow hallway was a struggle, you always had to wait for people to pass by you if you didn't want them to be on top of you, and even that didn't help, they still brushed up against you. Ally didn't want to be touched by random strangers in her apartment building. She tended not to talk to her neighbors, they were creepy as heck. Her dad always offered to let Ally and Trish stay at her childhood house, but that would be weird. And she's tried talking to them before, just to be nice, but they were always rude towards her and Trish.

She was only living in Miami temporarily; all Ally needs to do is find out what school she wants to continue her education. And after she graduates from whatever that she'll be doing, she's going back to live in New York. Ally loves Miami and all but she's lived here forever and she's getting tired of it, she wants to experience the world; but it'll be awhile until she graduates and move out, so until then, she'll be living in her creepy apartment with Trish.

Miami always had nice weather, that's one thing New York didn't have year round. Even though they lived in a sketchy neighborhood that never stopped Ally to go on her regular walks when she would stay in their scrappy place.

The location was bad but the people around the neighborhood were actually nice. She hated when society stereotype people living in this part of the city as bad people, they weren't; they were all sweethearts and actually cared about you, not fake caring either, the real kind. All the people living in this neighborhood weren't that rich; their lives are terrible but yet they ask how _you're_ doing, they don't complain about their messed up past. It's really extraordinary that their are people out in the world who are still like that. Now there were some people in the neighborhood who fit the stereotype of coming off really creepy and those are the ones Trish is afraid of when I choose walking instead of driving.

Ally ended up taking a bus to go across the city just to get her regular breakfast meal where the coffee shop was right next to his apartment. It wouldn't be any harm to check up on him, would it?

So there she was standing outside the building debating whether or not to go see him. He broke her heart but yet she craved for his enchanting presence.

It seems like the elevator was going extra slow for a reason, that it was making her think if going up to see him unannounced was a good idea. As the elevator crept closer to his floor her heart was pounding faster and faster. She was going to see him and she didn't know what would happen, she didn't even know what she was going to say to him. This is a bad idea. The button on the left lit up green when she pressed it, _bad idea,_ _Ally_. But she really wanted to be with him, to see him.

Oh the complications.

 _He broke your heart, get out while you can. Don't go back to him_. The little voices inside her head kept on repeating and giving her answers on not to see him.

 _Ding_. That was her cue that she could either stay on and go back down to never return back here ever again, or to face him and see him once again. _No, no, no. Go down, go down_. She wanted the elevator to close fast and make her not think about coming back up ere but the doors stayed opened. Ally lifted her head up seeing a pair of converse trying to get into the elevator. She came face to face with a person she was least expecting. Her face fell and suddenly she was embarrassed for the way she was dressed. She felt exposed to him and it made her uncomfortable. Here she was standing in front of him in her messy form while he looked like he just got done being a model to sell apartments. It was frustrating. She didn't even smile at him, all she did was walk pass him and head straight to the apartment she was planning on going to. Ally just wanted to get away from him fast that she would gladly see her "ex."

Her dainty little hand knocked on the door of his. She was considering on just walking away because it was taking him along time to answer. But he finally opened the door with a look of _who the heck comes here at 9 AM_ with only shorts on she may add. It was very hot of him and she almost reached out wanting to touch his stomach but Ally resisted and kept her head screwed on tight. He was always a late sleeper, and he always looked so cute sleeping peacefully.

His look towards Ally was just surprising, plain shock. But he plastered on a happy face towards her that she couldn't even tell her was faking. The nice country boy let her in. "Ally, it's so good to see you."

She smiled brightly at him. He was happy to see her, _he was fricken happy to see her_. That made her blush really hard and smile even more just thinking about it again. What he said was still processing in her head over and over again that she didn't even realize he was talking again until he said her name.

"What?" His lips always made her get lost in time. It was a wonderful thing.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" And the way he said that startled her. He's never used that tone with her, it made her almost want to punch something and she didn't know why. Just the annoyance in that voice made her a little peed off.

"I'm here to see you-" And then the unexpected but the expected happened. It was that same girl from yesterday that came out of _their_ bedroom!

 _Oh. My God_ , she felt completely mortified that she was staring at the same girl from yesterday while she was half dressed; at least it was better than last time where she saw her naked butt.

"Babe, what's going on?" Two people having a conversation obviously!

"Um-" and that was all Ally could say. Anything else and it would've come off so mean, she didn't want to be mean. For all she knew the ginger could be a nice person, maybe dumb but nice.

"Ally, just say what you want and get out" he finally snapped. She was completely taken back. Strike two of not his normal self. What was going on with him?

They stared intensely at each other. How dare he say that with her, what made him have the right for him to treat her like that?

She was very hostile with him now, "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'll be getting my stuff and leave."

"Okay then."

She huffed and pushed past him. Ally walked into the bedroom and automatically got a whiff of sex in the air. Her nose wrinkled up at the thought him and her doing it. Disgusting. She gathered her clothing items from the closet then headed to the bottom drawer until she realized that some of the clothes weren't hers. There was a pile of clothes in the drawer that belonged to the nameless stranger. How long had she been living here without Ally knowing? She slammed the drawer shut and went straight to the bathroom.

Even her toothbrush was splayed on the white counter. It was there that she realized something, he was more committed to her than he was with Ally. The bathroom was almost fully all her stuff in it. There was a picture hanging on the wall of both of them, naked. There was a set of rug, one on the ground, one around the toilet's base, and the other one that was on top of the lid of the toilet, it was bright fluffy pink, definitely not his style. And there were new towels. Two she recognized, but the other four were new. Two of the towels were for the showers and the other two were for washing hands, but they were a matching set. Even the soap was different. He used to have the bottle kind because it was easier to get soap where the bar soap was hard to handle. And there it was, sitting on a clear glass holder. Geez how long has she been moved in?

So she was gone for a whole week last week because of fourth of July but still; that was a short amount of time to have them be together and then all of a sudden move in. It was just way too fast for a relationship, but what did she know? Her dad wanted them to go on a trip and Ally couldn't refuse the offer. He's been alone for a long time and she felt bad. So she guesses that is enough time to move in, but still, it made her mad that he was way more committed to her than Ally.

Their "love story" started the night she came back from New York. She thought it was love at first sight, but it wasn't.

Ally went back into the living with the box of her belongings. The box sat next to a coat rack that she never knew was there, but she concluded that it was probably _hers_. She has him so up her butt, she was kind of jealous. Ally wished it was her that made him be that way.

"Sorry for surprising you of my visit. I was just hoping to talk to you."

All he did was sigh while in the embrace of _her_ , "Ally, we're done, over with. Actually, we weren't even anything."

Ouch, that hurt.

"But we did all those couply stuff" Ally confusingly pointed out.

"Get it in your like head, he was like using you because we like weren't together but we got back together again like a few weeks ago." The confession from her bewildered Ally that it blocked out how she felt about the way the stranger said it, the so many _like_.

Was it true? Ally looked at him to get his confirmation and it was true when he nodded his head. Then she continued on, "I just like moved in last week when you were like gone, we're like together. So like back off." Her threat sounded like she wanted it to be deadly but it wasn't. She had a valley kind of voice so it was an annoying voice. She said _like_ in a total of seven times just within of two minutes, and Ally wanted to punch her so bad. But she doesn't do violence so she kept calm.

He was a douche; she's accepting the fact that he is a douche and she isn't lying this time. The guy didn't even tell her that he was sleeping with another girl from the very beginning and then not regretting what he did, he could've lied at least, that would have been better than not saying something. He could've at least tried to help spare some of her already but won't admit hurt feelings.

She was mortified at everything that happened. All she wanted to do was crawl in a giant bottomless hole and just die. So she was exaggerating a bit but she was allowed to. She just got told off by a total valley girl _and_ he told her they weren't anything. Just yesterday he had said that he had feelings for Ally. It was a lie she guesses. Ally sniffled her way back to the elevator and waited.

When the doors opened she wanted to get in right away but she couldn't. Someone else was in there wanting to get out. Her head was kept down because she didn't want anyone to see her red puffy eyes. But she looked up because they weren't getting out. It was that dang blond dude holding two grocery bags.

"You know, that's the fourth time I'm greeting you and you look like your puppy just died" The converse guy laughed, stupid, who laughs at their own jokes?

Ally faked smiling big, "Hi."

"Hey, that's better!" He said still smiling at her obviously getting that she was fake smiling.

"Okay, well bye."

"Wait-" there was a long pause and Ally was waiting for him to continue but he didn't. All he did was stare at her.

"Are you trying to guess my name?" She sneaked a smile over at him.

His dimples popped out when he gave a sheepish smile, "Ah there's that smile, so what is it? Is it Gail, Muriel, Anne, am I close?"

"Muriel, really?"

"What, Muriel is a type of name that could fit anyone like you" he deadpan.

"A type like me?" She had set him up. And he froze, he was stuck. There was no way getting out of what he said without either sounding like a dick or idiotic. "I'm not telling you, you're a stranger, stranger danger" She let him out of the hole and gave her sarcastic duh voice; he just faked his hurt face.

"Well, I've lived here for about three years, I live a few doors down from that loser of a guy who you probably just visited." He pointed down the hall to the green door Ally just came out of. "And I like pancakes."

Ally wrinkled her nose in disgust, "pancakes, really?"

His big brown eyes widened and he gasped really loud at her, "you don't like pancakes!"

"How can I? They're all so gooey and doughy, yuck."

He shook his head at her, "well, what do you like, waffles?"

Ally chuckled a little bit and shook her head slightly. Her curly brown with chestnut highlights was still in a bun but it was low, so it was itching her scalp. This is what happens when she puts her hair up, she can never leave it up for a long period of time.

A door was opening down a few feet from them, the door kind of shut loudly so that prompted the pancake lover and her to turn towards the noise. It was _them_. They were holding hands and smiling until they spotted Ally and the guy staring at them.

"Austin." He said to the blond guy as he was walking pass them.

"Gavin." The guy known as Austin said to her guy, well not anymore. So Austin did know him, she just always assumed they were strangers to each other and never acknowledged one another.

How did they look so happy after what they both did to her? They both broke her heart into tiny little pieces and yet they have the audacity to look so jubilant. But as they both passed them they started talking and laughing loudly like nothing had just happened.

"Would you like to come in my house?" He pointed towards a rusty brown door. "I promise I won't kill you." He put his hands up and Ally could tell there was a hint of joke in his voice but his face was still serious looking.

"Thanks, but I should get home, my roommate is probably worried about me." She doesn't know why she lied to him, it's not like she needs to keep a secret of how much of a loner she is. It's not like he would care.

Ally did end up buying the groceries after her encounter, it was just something to do; and hey, they needed food, they couldn't go another day without it because they seriously had nothing.

Days pass by and she would like to say she's getting better about the whole embarrassment in _his_ apartment but the truth was she wasn't. She was the same as when it happened. She was ashamed and humiliated down to the bone. There was no way she could leave her own little bubble. She won't get out and no one can come in and pop it, Ally won't let that happen again.

It's Monday again so that means her bubble little self has to go back into work to pretend to be all chirpy and happy to rude customers. At least she'll be able to see some of her favorite regulars.

Ally was suppose to be at the store to open it eight but she was running a little behind. This is what you get when you stay up late watching movies and crying. Also not having an alarm clock is a huge factor. She never needed it because she was at his place most of the nights and he always had an alarm clock that she woke up to. The bus ride should only take ten minutes if they didn't have to stop all the time, but it always ended up being a 20 to 30 ride.

Why did she agree to work with her dad and say she would work Monday mornings? Oh yeah, because she's going nowhere in life and at least it's is giving her some kind of income.

When she arrived at the back doors of the sore she saw that there was already a line forming anxious to get in. Once a month new shipments come and the day before they display all of the new instruments they have a sale on all of the "old" ones. She totally forgot that today was that day.

All throughout the morning she ran around the store frantic helping out the customers. There were suppose to be two workers working but the other one called in sick, and her dad was busy all morning so it was all on Ally to do all the work. Trouble was always there every time she would turn around; someone either was asking a lot of questions or was just staring at an instrument so that other customers couldn't buy them. One of them asked why the drums cost a lot even though they were on sale. Instruments cost a lot of money, even on sale! They aren't going to be cheap, duh. But she couldn't say that to them, that would be bad for business. All she did was give them a sheepish smile but that was all she could do. What was she suppose to say sorry? No, that's part of her paycheck; she's not going to apologize for wanting to get paid, Ally needs the money.

Finally around 1:30 her dad came in to work his shift. He let her go on her 30 minute break to get lunch. She used that to eat lunch with Trish while she was also on her break, how convenient. They went to their favorite coffee shop in the mall. She got her regular, a strawberry medium steamer.

Today was different, Trish was on her phone the whole time so it didn't even feel like she was out to lunch with her best friend from childhood. It's been four years since she's seen her best friend, and even though they've been roommates together for almost two months they still had a lot of catching up to do.

She glared at her friend that was still on her phone while sipping on her coffee. Is she really not going to talk to her? She might as well go back to work, Ally's pretty sure her dad would appreciate her helping out, it's probably still busy.

Before she could tell her friend that she was leaving to help her dad, Trish said she had to get back to work. Some friend she was.

As she entered the store through the back doors she thought she saw the familiar bristly of blond hair. But maybe she was having an illusion; she doesn't even know why she automatically thought of him, possibly because he was a nice guy to her, no matter how she treated him. But he was probably just like every other guy, just a guy wanting to get in your pants and then dumping them. She couldn't help it though, there was a slight smile forming on her face while.

Then she turned around and saw his dashing face. Holy crap, it was him. What was he doing in her dad's music place? Clearly to buy something but still.

He grinned wickedly to her and walked towards the counter. Luckily there weren't people waiting in line, actually there weren't a lot of people in the store, it had apparently die down.

"Well, well, miss Ally, what a pleasure seeing you here." She made a little gasp at how he said her name, she never told him. But then she remembered she had a name tag that her dad reluctantly had to get, it was mall policy that every store in it had to have name tags. "Have you visited him since I last saw you?"

"No." There was a hint of callousness in her voice and face.

"Good, he's seriously a dick, you could do better than him." He smiled at her and reached over by the phone. It was the a sky blue guitar pick he flipped then he walked out of the store. "See you around, Ally." And the way he said it was like he was wanting to see me again, that he was counting on it.

And he was right. This time she took this to heart. Yeah, Trish kept on telling her to forget about him but she always said it in disgust. She never did like him. Funny how a best friend could be one of the best judgement on a guy for you. But they're like like that with any guy. They have to, it's girl code. You have to pretend to like the guy while you're dating them but when the break up happens, boom, instant dislike. Her best friend is what you would call a strong personality. It was just a part of her that people either hated or loved.

Ally's tired of chasing a guy she can't have and obviously doesn't want her. He made it more clear than any guy she's been with. The way he treated her was bad. She didn't realize it at the time because she found everything he did charming but now that she's looking back, he was somewhat a dick to her. He never really wanted to hear what she did or wanted to talk about, he just nodded his head polity and then changed the subject. He never once wanted to meet any of her family or friends, and he somehow managed to get away. But maybe it was too fast to meet the family. What they had was very real to her but not for him. She could do better, she didn't need a guy where she had to chase them to get their attention. Ally was better than that.

 **Mwahaha, you all finally learned Gavin's name and Austin's.**

 **So "Flightless Bird, American bird" is a song but I didn't use it because of that, There is a saying of what has been lost but accepting it. And well, Ally lost her guy but she has finally come around to accepting it, accepting that didn't need him, realizing how much of a dick he was to her. How she could do better. And if you are dealing with a guy like Gavin in this story, please know that your guy may have been handsome looking but just remember if he treated you right, treated everyone right. (I have nothing against Gavin in the show, I actually loved him, he treated Ally great, although nothing topped how Austin treated Ally, he treated her like a princess. Okay but anyway I just needed a guy to be with Ally and Gavin was her former boyfriend in the show).**

 **So disclaimer to the show, I obviously don't have that much of a great imagination. ;) Disclaimer to the song title, Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine.**

 **(Fun Fact: I was actually thinking about naming the story title to be _Flightless Bird, American Mouth)_.**

 **I apologize if there are any mistakes in here, I tried being thorough on my editing but if you do find anything, sorry!**

 **And thank you all again for reading this story. Please continue on reading and hopefully liking the story.**

 **Reviews are kind of cool.**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back. I'm just going to jump right into the story because no explanation needed except, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **All I Really Want to Do**

Penny Dawson, Ally's mother was coming back into the cities for a while and Ally just couldn't contain her happiness. She doesn't get why her mom was divorced with her dad but yet still kept the same last name. She never liked her mother and father together, okay that was a lie. But Ally hated when they always fought, it was uncomfortable and it just made her sad. No little kid deserves to hear their parents fight.

There were three things Penny just absolutely could not live without in her life. Ally, coffee, and the ocean. Being in the presence of Ally and she would just talk for hours end. Coffee in her mouth warmed her up, she lived for it, it gave her a sense of energy that she clearly didn't need as she already had enough energy of two twins combined. And the ocean gave her a peaceful thoughtful mind.

When she was younger, around middle school years, her dad and mom and her went on a road trip to North Carolina. It was the last trip her family was a family. Ally thinks it was the most memorable trip ever, even if it was the last one with her family being all together.

One of the nights on their vacation Ally had just "gone to bed" and her parents were downstairs. Ally being little and having a lot of curiosity in her wanted to know what her parents did when she was suppose to go to bed at 8:30. So she snuck out of bed and crept down the creaky stairs. On the bottom of the stairs she saw her parents arm in arm embracing each other. They were murmuring to each other, it looked sweet.

Her parents weren't really the type of people to show their affection towards each other when other people were around. And Ally found it unfamiliar because she barely ever saw them even touching each other.

She watch them stare at each other and both laughing quietly when her mom said something. But then her mom saw Ally's shadow and called her out. She was scared; her heart started pounding and sweat was starting to form in her hands that she had to start wiping them up and down her legs. Ally had just been caught creeping on her parents having a moment. Slowly she walked up in better view of her parents and all she saw were amused looks from them.

Lester and Penny weren't mad at their 11 year old daughter; they had assumed she wasn't tired and just wanted to stay up late. Ally took a deep breath that she was apparently holding in.

That night she got to stay up way late past her bedtime, 11 to be exact; they went out to the beach behind their rental lake house. It was nice, they all played in the water like they were equals. No parents, no kids, just as equals.

Her parents got out of the water and went back up to the house; they figured Ally wanted to stay in for a while longer and while that was true she wondered why they got out; they were just having fun. Lester and Penny were on the deck of the lake house and they figured Ally couldn't see them but she could. They were having an intimate moment. And at that moment she never felt more like an intruder. She felt like she was violating their love for each other. Ally was like a thief in the night; she was stealing their supposed intimate moment. She looked away shamefully and looked up at the sky.

She always wondered if heaven was for real; if the people who died are actually looking over them. It was a strange concept for Ally to wrap her head around. As Ally floated on her back looking up she felt peaceful. Life was at ease with her.

When they got back from their annual end of the summer trip, Penny packed up her bags with her expensive coffee maker that Ally had bought for her one Mother's Day present; and resided somewhere in a different state where the beach was her backyard a couple miles down leaving without her. So it was only one thing her mother could live without and she was one of the three.

Ally was pissed off for two reasons; one was that her own mother just left her family behind, left Ally behind with no explanation and her mom thought it was alright. And the fact that her dad wasn't even mad for his wife leaving him, just walking out of his life after a 15 year of marriage. That mainly pissed her off to ends. How was he alright with the whole situation? He was just okay with it, at rest with it; Lester didn't shed any tears hearing his daughter's mother's name. All he did was smile at the mention of Penny. Her mom didn't deserve how Lester was handling her departure.

Two years had passed by with no contact from her and Ally was all of a sudden getting multiple phone calls from an unknown caller at least three times a day. When she finally answered on the fourth call on the seventh day all she heard was her name and then Ally hung up. She knew it was her mother's voice but she couldn't talk to her.

It took Ally awhile to actually start speaking to her mother again; but it happened when she was a sophomore in high school. When her dad told Ally that her mom was going to Africa for a year it pissed Ally off again. Her mom had been doing voicemails telling Ally what she had been doing with her life and how very sorry she was for leaving. It had become a regular thing hearing her voicemail from her mom each day. But hearing from her dad that she was going to Africa and she didn't even mention it in one of her many voicemails pissed Ally off again even more. So she swallowed her pride and called her mother. At first there was yelling coming from Ally but her voice slowly turned calm. After that phone call Penny gave Ally some space, a almost two years of space though.

Senior year of high school she finally saw her mother again face to face. Penny had no clue what her daughter was going to do when she showed up at the house one day, but all Ally did was hug her. It had surprised her mother and even Ally but she knew it was the right thing and she just missed her mom. And that was that, they had rekindle their mother daughter relationship. From then on they talked on the phone every night for hours but Penny still wouldn't explain why she left. And it was okay with Ally, she didn't want to bring up a sore subject for both of them.

People say she looks like a younger version of her mother, and it's true. In pictures when Penny was a teenager, Ally looked freakishly like her. If Ally met teenage Penny, people would probably confuse them as twins. Her mother's cheek bone structure was a little higher than Ally's, Penny's nose was slightly bigger; but still, they could have been passed as twins if they lived in the same era.

Her mom was always on her about her relationships. Her father Lester and Trish were worried about her too but her mom was the one that was worried the most. She just wanted her daughter to be happy, Ally gets it; but it was just annoying.

Penny resides in California but she visits Ally at least five times a year but for the last year of her college life she's been busy with internships that always ended up her turning down her mother's visits. So she was extra extra excited to see her mom.

Trish couldn't go with Ally to welcome her mom home. And Lester was being a sour puss that his daughter was going to spend a lot of time with her mother that he decided to have her work until she needed to go to the airport to pick her mother up.

She was glaring at her father while making her way towards the break room. But all her father did was smile and wave like he was the innocent one. Her dad wasn't even letting her have a break. In all fairness, she was taking the whole rest of the day off to spend with Penny so Ally didn't blame her dad about the break thing, she just needed more excuses to be pissed off at her dad at the moment.

It felt like forever waiting until the clock would turn two. There were a lot of customers but they were all so frustrating. All of them complained about something little; it was so stupid and very easily fixable. She swears her dad did this on purpose, like he put up a big poster that read, 'come to Sonic Boom today, my daughter is ditching me and hanging out with her evil mother all day!' All in giant letters. It would seem like the hours would be going by fast but they weren't, it was the opposite. Dealing with all of the vulgar customers just made her annoyed and she did not want to feel that way when she would be seeing her mother; the customers can not do that to her today, of all day, not today! Since they got all new shipments yesterday, they were supposed to spend the whole day stocking them. (One of the things her dad was mad about Ally taking off the rest of the day). So when there were barely any customers to help in the store, he had her display some of the instruments. And since she was going to be gone the rest of the day, her dad decided to have her be at the store at seven just to finish putting the new instruments up. Lester always complained of having a bad back but she knew the real reason, he just didn't want to do any of the work, perks of being a boss.

But finally right on two her dad let her go. Sending a quick text to her mother that she just got off work and was headed to the airport, she went out to the parking lot.

Ally's been meaning to trade her car in since it is so old and is breaking down slowly; but what's the point, everything was working fine, nothing has broken down yet. She just hasn't had time lately. For now it's working and why bother with it. Her week of doing nothing actually consisted of Ally working everyday besides on the weekends but she never wants to do anything on those days. And when she gets home she just wants to do nothing, not even think. The week of her breakup didn't just consist of her crying over Gavin, the heart stomper, she wasn't that into him. Okay so that was a lie but she swears the week was spent with her working, just working sadly more than usual.k

Once she got in her scorching car she put her keys in the ignition. Ally started driving out of the lot but something was off with her car. If it was any other case she would check out what was going on but this was different. She was about to see her mother, nothing was going to stop her. Except of course, her car. Yeah the noise she heard turned out to be the one stopping her to go to the airport to pickup her mother.

She stopped the car and put her head down on the steering wheel while groaning. This was just great, just what she needed right before picking up her mother, classic. Maybe she can fix whatever the problem is with her car; Ally's not that incompetent with them, her dad did teach her a little before she went off to college. The skill was never put to use though because she lived on campus and she loved walking to the places she needed to go.

What is she going to do?

But when she went to take a look to see what was wrong she popped the hood up and couldn't find anything. Nothing seemed erroneous, it all seemed perfectly normal, all in place. So what was the problem? Ally checked the car again but still nothing seemed wrong.

Her mom was probably wondering where her beloved daughter was, she better call her to make sure her mother doesn't think she had died or gotten in some kind of accident. But first she had to make a call about her car.

In the beginning her mother was going to take a taxi to a hotel her mother was going to stay at; but of course Ally called that nonsense because it was. Her own mother shouldn't have to pay a lot of money for a taxi ride to drop her off at an expensive hotel.

Ally's mother is the type of person not knowing what to do with all the extra money she has; thankfully her mother has some kind of sense in her to give some to charity, but she mostly spends it on expensive unnecessary things. Penny means well but it is just in her clueless nature to spend it on something idiotic.

So the plan was Ally picking up her mom and have Penny stay at her apartment for awhile. Thankfully Trish was out of town so Penny doesn't have to feel like she's crowded in Ally's apartment. But now Penny is going to have to meet Ally at her house. But how? Ally didn't bring money with her for a bus ride or a taxi ride and she lives a few miles out from the mall.

After telling her mom what had happened to her car she just stood there leaning against it waiting for the tow truck. She loved that the sun soaked in her skin; Ally loved the heat. She closed her brown eyes and just hummed with the birds above her. Ally smiled as she kept hearing their chirp but when she heard an annoying roaring noise within earshot coming closer and closer she frowned and opened her eyes.

She faced the motorcycle still frowning at the guy who interrupted her peaceful thoughts. And of course it's him. It always feels like whenever she's in some kind of predicament he seems to show up.

"Haven't you heard that too much sun is bad for you." Austin said after taking off his black, shiny helmet and shook his blond hair.

"Haven't you heard that motorcycles are bad for you," she snapped back but it wasn't a good one. She knew that and he did as well because he was just lightly laughing.

"Okay miss "I don't smile", what's the real reason why you're out here?" He got off his motorcycle and stood next to her.

"My car broke down so I'm waiting for the tow truck." Ripped jeans really made him look more gorgeous and it made her enraged that he could have this affect on her, on anyone for a matter of fact.

"Hmm." He went in front of her Toyota car and stuck his head in the hood of her car. So he's a man that knows about cars too, just great. But he just stared at it and shook his head. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Exactly why I'm waiting for the tow truck." Ally stared at him blankly. "It just made a really loud rapping sound, a sound that I've never heard before and I couldn't find anything wrong so it must be more advanced trouble than what my dad taught me."

"Oh you clueless girl," he said looking at her. He shook his head at Ally and made a clicking sound teasing her. "It was kind of cute that you mentioned your dad taught you the basic of cars but now it's just shameful." And he just kept shaking his head at her slightly grinning.

"What?" Before he could answer a car stopped behind them. Not any car, it was the tow truck Ally had been waiting for.

After Ally had explain to him what happened the mechanic turned to Austin and asked him to move his bike somewhere else so he could actually tow the old car. The mechanic had told her it would be awhile for him to. But she told him not to do anything with it yet, she just wanted it towed to the shop. The already grumpy man grumbled something under his breath but agreed to her order.

Austin came by Ally again after he went to park his bike. Oh gosh his white shirt seriously made him look like a God. And it disgusted Ally in every way. She could see the outline of his muscles and it was very distracting.

"Do you need a ride to your house?" He asked.

She really wanted to say no to him, Ally wanted to keep going with her streak on barely talking to him. But she couldn't resist him any longer. Every time he suggested something she turned him down. It was coming off rude now, at least that's her excuse now.

"Sure. Let's just eat first, I'm starving." She touched her grumbling stomach.

He smiled down at her and she smiled up to him back. "Wow, this is a first. You never take up any of my offers."

"Yeah well there's a first for everything." She grinned at him. "We first need to stop at my dad's store though, I'm going to need to borrow some money from my dad." And with a whisper she still smiled at him, "I forgot money today."

"Oh we don't need to go to the store," then he leaned down whispering in her ear, "I'll pay." He cleared his throat and spoke normally, "let's call this a date."

"Let's not." Ally rolled her eyes up at the blond.

"You just like to hurt me, don't you?" He faked.

"Yes, now where would you like to eat?" She had asked him when they got to the food court.

"Mm-hmm, I work in a diner that seriously has amazing Chicken Pot Pie." He claimed and then grabbed her hand.

Ally wrinkled her nose, that sounded gross to her. He saw her facial expression and gasped loudly. "How could you not like Chicken Pot Pie?" All she could do was shrug her shoulders and then she was literally being pulled by her arm the whole way to the diner. It felt like her arm was going to fall off after he let go when they stood outside the doors to his work place.

She looked up at his glowing, happy face when they reached the diner she actually knew. Working at the mall since high school and living in Miami, everybody knows the mall fairly well.

"You do know I would have followed you here. I used to come here a lot when I was in high school." But Ally couldn't help to smile up at him. He just looked at her shrugging his shoulders and then opened the doors.

Melody Diner was a kind of a retro but modern diner. It just looked like the typical 50's checkered floor and different ceiling lights theme. The diner was more modern in the clothing and the fact that they had a piano in the middle of the place, that was new.

Other than the piano, nothing hasn't changed one bit and that just made her smile. This place used to be her favorite hangout because of the boy she had a huge crush on worked here. She wonders where he is in life. It's funny how people lose touch with each other because of college.

They got in a booth closest by the serving counter. She grabbed two menus from the table rack. Ally was about to give a menu to Austin but he shook his head. "I'm watching my figure," he said and winked at her. Ally just rolled her eyes and trailed her eyes down to the menu. She wonders if her favorite burger is still being made, it has to be.

When the waiter came to the table Ally smiled at her and was about to speak until she did, or rather sang before Ally could speak. She was singing all about the specials Melody Diner had this week. Huh, that was new. Ally ordered her usual and then Austin ordered. The waiter smiled and was singing the order back to them. Ally nodded slowly and watched her walk away.

"That's new."

"Really?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, they never did that before. Is that why they have a piano in the middle of the diner?"

He nodded his head, "they were singing when I first came here."

"Oh really, when was that?" She questioned him; he must be fairly new to Miami then, at least to this diner.

"When I first started college. I found this bad boy from my college roommate." He said proudly.

Huh. She looked around the place again, more thoroughly this time. The stools by the counter looked different now that she was looking at it, it was a different shade of color. And now that she thinks of it, the uniform looked a little different. It was the same color and same form but on it was a music note and they hats, she doesn't remember the waiters having a hat as their uniform. Some of the pictures on the walls were different too.

They were small changes to the diner but still, it felt like to Ally that everything had changed. Time does change things. She feels like she's missed out on a lot of things after moving out of Miami. It makes her sad kind of.

Over the course of her late lunch they got to know each other better. He grew up in New York as a child and would have gone to NYU on some kind of scholarship. But Miami held a special place in his heart, he just fell in love with Miami while he was looking at colleges. They could have accidentally ran into each other in the streets of New York if he did attend to NYU, it could have been fate. Maybe he could have saved her from her heartache from Gavin.

"I was a soccer player too." He said after talking about playing hockey.

"A soccer player, really?"

"You seem amused, why?" He looked at her cautiously waiting for her answer.

She carefully answered, "hockey and soccer, that's not what I had in mind about you; well the hockey part I can see, but soccer." She shook her head a little and scrunched her eyebrows together.

He looked intrigued, "and what did you have in mind about me?"

"I don't know- a person that likes to body slam people, that needs to body slam people, a bad boy that every girl wanted in high school."

"Well that part is true, every girl did want me." He winked at her. She mentally slapped her cheek, she just fed his ego. Nope, now she sees it, she can see that he was a hockey and soccer player, a douchey hockey and soccer player boyfriend but a really sweet friend.

"You never had a serious girlfriend in high school did you?"

"How did you know?" He asked quizzically.

"Lucky guess," she answered back smiling a little.

They must have been leaning towards each other without knowing because both of them positioned themselves upright when the waiter came. Funny how two strangers could get so wrapped up in their conversations to forget about time.

After he had gotten the check they went back outside. This would her very first time on a motorcycle and she was scared to crap.

She stood in front of the bike all nervous. He was buckling the helmet secured on her head, this is about to happen, she is going to going on her first ride. She wonders what her dad would say if he knew about this. Lester was big against bikes.

The motor started and they were getting out of the parking lot. Oh god, she was scared to pieces but that just made her more giddy. Ally held onto his waist going out of the downtown of Miami and then she wrapped her arms around his stomach tightly because they were on the highway going fast.

Ally felt the wind blowing her hair around. She had his helmet where it covered the mouth and eyes where he had the helmet that just covered the mouth. She could only just imagine what it was like having the wind blowing in her face. With curiosity she slide the eye cover up and she gasped.

Holy stars.

The wind was strong while on a motorcycle. It was like any kind of wind going against faces. Her eyes started watering but she didn't bother to put the eye shield back on. Ally was feeling braver so she put her arms up. It was at that moment that Ally realized she lives for the next day and not the moment.

She looked up at the limitless sky and saw birds circling around. At that moment Ally felt like a bird. A squawky, careless, free bird.

They had then started to slow down and she recognized the familiar neighborhood. He looked back at Ally as he parked his bike in front of the apartment building. Ally couldn't help but stare at his mesmerizing face. When he smiles his cheeks and eyebrows raises up just like a little kid on Christmas morning. She wanted to touch his face so bad, to trace every detail of his face.

Stop! Why is she thinking about him like that? She broke the eye contact between each other and took off her- his helmet. Ally got off the bike slowly, she didn't want to get off though, she wanted to continue feeling like a bird.

"Thanks for the ride." She quietly said handing the helmet to him.

"No problem," he huskily said back to her. "That was fun, we should do it again next time."

Do what again? She was confused on which to do. There was a lot that happened. Does he mean eat at Melody Diner? Or staring into each other's eyes again?

"Duly noted." It was her turn to smirk at him.

She was about to get into the building when he called after her. "Hey, so does this mean we're friends?"

She walked down the steps and stopped at his big, dangerous bike. Ally looked at his hands that were gripped around the handles. She laced his fingers in with hers and then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ally."

He grinned at her widely and shook back. "I'm Austin, can I have your number?"

"That wasn't very smooth, friend." Ally slyly said. With a fake huge troublesome sigh, "but I suppose so."

She was in a bliss. How could she be friends with someone she just met and feel some sort of attraction towards him? He always seemed to show up in her life. Ally knew that they had some sort of friendship that was different from any other kind of friendship she had with anyone before. From the very start she knew deep down that she was going to see him again. And with that thought she was still looking at him smiling.

Her head turned and she was still smiling like a little kid. She was walking up the steps to her building again with her head still down. There was a smile still plastered on her face and she just couldn't get rid of it. It was like when she gets a random text from Trish and she starts smiling because it is some inside joke they have or Trish just knew it would make her smile. Austin could do that just by standing in front of her.

Ally turned her head before opening the building door and she still saw him leaning against his motorcycle watching her, that made her laugh a little. She turned her head back again and opened the door wide. But her eyes widened in surprise. Ally's smile didn't disappear but she did change her smile. The smile she had on for Austin was a "I can't believe this guy" and the smile that changed was a in shock and surprised but a good surprise.

There was a lady in front of Ally looking a little irritated. She had the door still opened so when the lady looked behind Ally her face changed. The lady with reddish, brownish hair smiled at Ally and her cheeks went high.

"Mom?" Ally asked in dazed but snapped out of it when Penny nodded her head. Her mom went in to hug Ally and she hugged Ally very tightly. She was still in shock but after a few seconds she hugged her mom back with the same amount of tightness. Ally hasn't seen her mom in over a year. Sometimes she wonders if her mom had died without anyone knowing and that's why she hadn't call at a time she usually would.

"Who's the guy on the motorcycle." Her mom whispered in Ally's ear staring through the closed doors at Austin.

"Just a friend, mom," she moaned. Here goes her mom again. "He was about to leave."

"Really, because he's still out there." And then she gasped and got out of her daughter's hug. "Were you guys about to go on a date?"

"Mom," Ally exclaimed. But her mother had other plans. Penny opened the doors and down to greet him. He automatically stood up straighter when she approached him. They were talking and then he got on his bike.

Her mom came back still smiling big. What did she do?

"Oh honey relax, I didn't scare him off like your dad would've." True. She nodded her head but still looked at her mother. With that she went towards her mom's two suitcases and was headed towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

Ally pointed towards the elevator and looked down at her mom's suitcases. "To the elevators, we're going to my apartment," she said it like it was obvious, which it kind of was.

"Hold on dear, your friend is coming." She said waving outside. Ally walked up besides her mother and saw that it was Austin walking over to the doors.

"Mom, what did you do?" Ally whispered yelled eyes wide open.

Penny ignored her daughter but smiled when Austin got closer to the door. She opened it for him and started chattering away with him.

Ally walked slowly behind the two still confused on what had just happened. Did her mother really invite her new found friend over to _her_ apartment. While her mom was chattering away on the elevator Austin looked back at Ally slightly. She gave him a what the heck look and he just shrugged his shoulders looking forward again listening to her mother talk about nonsense. Not about nonsense, it was about her when she was little. Her mom was talking about Ally being in kindergarten having an accident on the carpet rug.

Is her mother really trying to scare Austin off? He looked back at Ally raising his eyebrows, he looked so amused.

She couldn't have been mortified at that moment. But then her mom was talking about an incident that happened while her family was in North Carolina. It's official, her mom literally wants Ally to live alone. How much Penny says she wants her daughter to be with someone, she doesn't mean it.

"Really, she did that?" Austin asked multiple times and laughed each time her mother explained more to the embarrassing story. He couldn't help but laugh at how cute Ally was when she was little, how cute her awkward phases were.

The two suitcases were in Trish's room that her mom was staying in. Her mom could literally talk forever and still have something to say. During the past hour while her mom kept talking Ally kept looking at Austin and he kept looking at her. They thought they were being secretive about it but they weren't. Her mom stopped talking and stood up. What is that it, was she done talking?

"Okay, I'm going to go visit Lester. Bye-bye sweetheart." She went up to her daughter and kissed her right above her eye.

"Wait, why are you going to see dad? Did something happen?" Ally confusingly looked at her mother.

"No, no, everything's fine, everybody's fine." Her mom smiled and then turned towards Austin. "It was nice meeting you, Austin." She hugged him like they knew each other for a long time and then left.

"Oh my god." Ally put her hands up to her head. "I'm so sorry for her."

"No, it's cool, your mom's funny."

"No, she's humiliating."

"So, a prom queen, never really pegged you for that." He looked at Ally smirking.

"No, she missed an important part, I was nominated but I didn't win. And oh god if I did, I think I would've died right in the middle of the gym floor." Ally embarrassingly looked at him.

"Why? It's cute. I could've been friends with a prom queen." He faked being starstruck.

"Okay Mr. Star Hockey and Soccer Player, were you prom king? I bet you were." She nudged him him.

"I never said I was a star player." He modestly said to Ally.

"Prom kings and queens are just so degrading, any kind of kings and queens for a school thing as a matter of fact."

"I bet you had a lot of friends back in high school with that attitude." He poked her teasingly.

"Oh yeah, I was the life," she joked back.

He looked at Ally smiling to her. How could anyone not adore him. She felt herself lean more towards him as he was scooting a little closer to her as well. No. This is what happens. She gets attached to someone and then they end up hurting her. Ally would much rather be friends with Austin than having a relationship and it ending. So she leaned back against the couch and cleared her throat. Austin copied her and looked around Ally's place slowly getting off of her couch. "So why don't you show me your apartment."

It wasn't much. There was only the two bedroom and a bathroom he hadn't seen yet. Her living room and kitchen were connected. It was a good deal though and she didn't need to have a big apartment for only two people.

In her bedroom there were pictures hanging up on the wall where her bed was. She looked so happy in all of them but Ally would like to claimed that she wasn't that happy during the time. Out of the corner of Ally's eyes she saw him smiling at all the pictures he saw. She looked more intently at him while he was still looking. But when he looked over at her she smiled and walked out of her bedroom.

"I better go, I'm getting hungry." He said walking towards her door. She walked with him and then turned around to the clock. Look at that, it was almost six.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Oh you know it," he winked and walked out then. But he didn't get far because he came back.

"What, you couldn't stay away from me?" She mocked him like he would've to her.

"Ha-ha, you're very funny." He rolled his eyes getting who she was interpreting.

"Oh, Ally, dear, you don't have to make dinner, we're all going out for dinner, my treat." Her mother came through the doors with groceries in her arms.

 **It's been exactly a month worth of writing this part. (I wrote it on Google Docs and it has 13 pages) ... I hope you all enjoyed it though, I might be bias but I actually liked this chapter. Now I didn't edit this because I'm too lazy so I apologize if there are mistakes. I was going to write some more for this chapter because this is one of the most important part of Ally and Austin's relationship in this story. But it was too long with 13 pages and I wanted to cut it down but it didn't feel right because I needed more moments with them together. So you get this much for this update. :)**

 **All I Really Want to Do is a good song title for this because it's about new found friendships and not wanting to ruin it. So disclaimer to the song title All I Really Want to Do by Bob Dylan. :)**

 **And a Happy Mother's Day shoutout to every mother out there! Be very thankful of your mother's; you don't know how hard they work for you, be very appreciated for that! especially for single mothers, they work extra harder. They are both the mother and father!**

 **Anyway, reviews and favorites and follows are kind of cool. ;)**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, hi , hi!** **I'm baaaaack!** **Exactly six months and 8,826 words later, chapter 4 is finally up.** **I've been super busy during the summer (I didn't have access to google when I went out of the country and also it would have helped if I had a computer of my own). Other than that note,** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fallin' For You**

Ally continued staring at her mom while she was putting the groceries away. Then she looked at Austin who was busy helping Penny. Wait, what? Did her mom meant that all three of them were going to dinner together?

Hold up, no. Ally hasn't spent any time with her mother, at all. Today was suppose to be their day. Instead the day ended up with her mother with her father which didn't make sense to her. And Ally spending the day with a guy she's only known for barely a week. It was kind of messed up. There was no way that Penny and her weren't going to spend at least some time together on her first day back in Miami.

This has to be some kind of joke to her.

When the three of them got downstairs to the main floor Ally stopped. Her mom looked at her questionably but continued walking. Penny was about to say something to her daughter when she noticed that Ally wasn't right behind her, instead she was a couple feet away from Penny and Austin.

"Ally, what's the matter now?" Her mom raised her arms and flapped them down to her sides.

"We aren't going out to eat."

"Yes, now let's go." Penny ushered her daughter to hurry along ignoring her request. Ally still wasn't moving though.

"No. We still haven't even talked when you got here." Penny looked at Ally all frustrated. "I want time with my mother."

"You'll get time tomorrow. Come on now, I want to know how you two met." Penny gestured at both her daughter and Austin while smiling.

On the car ride over Penny continued on where she left off about Ally, embarrassing her even more. This time this embarrassing story was about her first date ever and how she humiliated herself in front of everyone at the golf course. Everyone was laughing, even her date was. It ended terribly. And all Austin could do was just laugh, that was his reaction to everything every time her mother told him something.

They arrived at a restaurant that held a special memory to Ally and her mother. The two ladies used to try and go once a month on a Friday night when Ally was a child, and they almost always went. It was during the good times of Ally's childhood, when her mom hadn't left the family for unknown reasons.

She stopped coming to this place ever since, it held a painful memory, a memory of lost. If her mom hadn't left, just maybe she would've turned out different. So okay, maybe she held some kind of grudge against her mother still; but wouldn't anyone hold a grudge if a parent abandoned them as a little girl and then tried to be in their life again?

It was a very classy place, a one where a stable, much in love couple go on a date, people would either think they're very committed into the relationship or they're just rich and it doesn't matter how much they spend on them.

It wasn't a place where a friend would tag along that they literally met a few days ago to eat out with a mother that hasn't been involved with the kid's life, that had just finished undergraduate school for more than a month time in the last decade. To say, it almost seemed like it was an inappropriate place to eat out. In Ally's eyes, this place didn't deserve them, it deserves happy relationship people.

Sure her mom and her were in an okay spot but there were still sore spots to talk about. When her mom mentions something about Ally during the time she wasn't there, it killed her. Penny only heard stories by her father, she wasn't primary source, it was secondary. But her mom sometimes acted like she was there.

And Austin, it was a beginning relationship, but yet it wasn't. With him it just feels like they have always been in each other's life all along. It didn't make sense to her but Ally liked that feeling. The two just felt comfortable around each other. It was nice for a change. She didn't have to worry if she was going to embarrass herself. It seemed to Ally that she doesn't have to prepare anything because their plans just happens. They just go with the flow.

But Ally's mother won't get that idea. She thinks they are a couple or something, even though Ally hasn't told Penny about what happened with Gavin, and the fact that she hasn't told her mom about Gavin at all.

Having Austin sit next to Ally in the booth didn't help her mother out about them being just friends and nothing more. She's silently cursing at Austin. She hopes Austin can read her mind. Scratch that, she's glad he can't read her mind. Her secrecy of checking him out would give Austin an even more ego, which hell no, that boy does not need any more of. It would be bad.

The unexpected dinner ended up to be all right. That was Ally's thought, at least the first half of the dinner was going smooth. But when Austin got up to use the restroom, Penny slapped Ally using ugly words.

"Are you sure you two aren't together?"

"Mom! Stop!" Ally hissed.

"What?" Penny said innocently with a sly look.

"When are you going to give up? I just ended things with some other guy not that long ago," Ally finally told her. "Austin and I are just friends."

Penny turned to face her daughter more. The expression Penny was giving Ally changed in a matter of seconds. She no longer had that quip look; her face turned humorless, something Ally rarely saw.

"I'm sick, I've been sick."

"What?" There's no way. It's not possible. "Mom, don't joke around." Penny is just joking, this is another joke of hers Ally concluded. If this was some kind of joke of hers, it was the worst yet.

"You are joking right." Ally asked again more serious. And when Penny didn't answer back Ally knew it was true. "Well what is it?" She felt like someone had just given her the worst grade ever in her life.

"Ally-" Her mom started saying but stopped. Ally saw her mom's eyes shift up. She realized that she didn't want to talk because Austin was suddenly at the table again. He sat down happily oblivious of what was going on.

"Don't stop." Ally deadly stared at her mom. "Austin won't care."

Austin's head snapped up. He looked at Ally and her mother then back at Ally. He was obviously confused. "What?"

"Ally, I'd rather not." Penny pleaded.

She was starting to get upset by her mom. Has Penny known she's been sick for awhile? Is the only reason why her mom is back in town to just see her daughter then leave to die? It wasn't fair to Ally. Sure, maybe Ally being selfish about her mom for not telling her is rude but she has the right to know right away. Ally hasn't been in her mom's life for a long time and it would've been ideal for her to tell her what was going on. She thinks she deserves that much from her mother who was awol for half of her childhood life.

"Honey, can we please talk about this later?"

Ally folded her arms against her chest not answering. "You can't just start saying something and then not say it, that's not how it works." Then she reached out to hold her mom's hand and said more sincerely, "if you tell me, I can help you."

"I have a disease and it's incurable." Penny finally said. She looked at her daughter's fallen eyes, "I'm sorry honey, there's nothing you or anyone could do."

"How long have you known?" She inquired faintly drawing back her hand.

Penny exhaled deeply continuing on, "I knew for a long time now. When I left Miami in the first place, I got diagnosed with my disease."

She didn't know what to do, So all Ally did was nod. What else could she do when she just found out that her mother has been sick for a long time and not even once mentioned it to her. Ally can't sit across from her mother knowing that she kept a huge secret from her, she couldn't stand it. Smacking her lips together, Ally kept nodding her head not saying anything. The only noise that could be heard from in their general vicinity was a scratch on the arm, and then Ally's chair, scraping back and the becoming of the faint shoe noise.

Ally was sitting across from Austin just watching him. They were in his apartment the day after from the disastrous dinner with Ally's mother. Since Ally didn't have anything planned, she decided to visit Austin unexpectedly. She was sure that Austin would have called her that day at some point so why not make the process go faster?

It was the first time for Ally seeing his apartment. She didn't know what to expect; whether or not if he was a messy person. Or if he has some kind of weird obsession with something or even weirder, someone. But when she entered, she didn't see anything messy about his apartment. And Ally didn't see anything out of the ordinary that was on the borderline of creepiness.

The only thing she found slightly out of the ordinary was the fact that he has a guitar near the wall that was by a closed door. "So you're a musician?" She wondered out loud with an amused voice walking towards the guitar.

"Well, no," Austin shifted then walked over to Ally and picked up his tan acoustic guitar while smiling, "I only play for myself, it helps me think. Want to hear something?"

Ally groaned out loud. "Please don't tell me this is how you pick up girls."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious," he said with a straight face in his dry sense of humor voice. "And now I think about it, sometimes yeah," he stuck his tongue out at her. "Bare with me though, this is a really old guitar so it gets out of tune fast."

"Oh gosh, I'm a groupie aren't I?" Ally hollered. All Austin could do at that point was just chuckle. Her random witty comments is what he enjoys about her. For some reason her personality keeps him entertained.

Listening to Austin play the guitar was wonderstruck. The second his fingers hit the first string, it was like magic. She had no words to describe it. He played so extraordinary; it was so awe-inspiring making her want to pick up a guitar and learn how to play.

Austin's usual upbeat, happy self disappeared on his face. Instead he looked so at peace; it was different, in a good way. Definitely in a good way. The concentration on his face was astonishingly a pleasing aspect on him. The way his lips pursed together and his eyes were only focused on the strings.

After he finished he set it up on his kitchen counter across from Ally. "So, what'd you think?"

"Can I have your autograph? Here's my arm, sign it!" Ally mockingly without a thought said as a groupie girl would have done.

Austin smiled at her reaching towards her hand that was on the counter. Ally didn't know what was going on but her heart was beating when she felt his hand on hers. Then it moved and just like that, he was signing her arm that was still raised in front of him.

She tried to wiggle her arm out of his firm grip but it didn't work. With Ally squealing and moving her arm, the supposed signature just looked like scribbles. Once she got out of his grip she ran away from him but she only made it to the couch when he tackled her down.

Her breath quickened again as he was now on top of her caging her in. His hands were at her waist and then he gave her a sly smile. What was he thinking? She never knew but it was bound to be something bad.

All of the sudden his hands were on her stomach tickling her. She couldn't help but scream out loud of laughter. Her legs kept on kicking the air and her body was squirming under Austin tying to get out from underneath him. She was blindly trying to look for Austin's hands as she was still being attacked. He moved from her stomach to her waist making her finding Austin's hands easier. And when she grabbed them he stopped.

Without realizing, their hands intertwined together as they stared at each other both wanting to kiss. Austin's eyes wandered to Ally's lips and she couldn't help but have her eyes drift to his lips that she first noticed when she first saw him in the elevator. Austin kept on inching his head towards her and she couldn't help but have one of her hand in his hair making his head lean down to her. Their mouths were inches to touching that with one more move, they would be kissing; and she wanted so badly to kiss him, but she didn't.

Her friendship with Austin meant a lot to her. Ally was just too scared to try anything new but she would never admit that to him, he would hold it against her. So Ally slightly moved her head and cleared her throat indicating to Austin to get off of her without saying a word. He got the cue and bowed his head down staying like that for a few seconds, then slowly got off of her giving her a hand helping her sit up.

"Want a drink of water?" He smiled at her patting his hand on her leg.

She took a deep breath still recovering on what had just happened, and the fact that his hand was now on her thigh. "Sure."

He plopped down on the couch next to where Ally was still sitting but having more space in between them. Austin looked at Ally and cleared his throat. He knew if he was going to talk about her mom that it needs to be gentle, to tiptoe around her but yet still be able to get some information out of her.

"So-" he started carefully. "How are you feeling from last night?"

"Oh you mean the fact that my mother kept her being sick for years?" Ally snapped looking at Austin. Her bright twinkling eyes hardened at the mention of her mother. "Great," she sarcastically said bringing her hand up into a thumbs up sign.

So the topic was still really sore to talk about he gathered. He had to let the subject of her mother go before Ally gets angry and kick him out too.

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry about her," Austin considered but slowly said.

She scoffed and got off from the couch. He was afraid he had tipped her off. Austin didn't notice that he was holding his breath until she finally said something but about him not having any food. He exhaled deeply glad that she let the subject go and didn't kick him out.

Ally knew he was trying to help her and her mother but for right now, it needed to be let go of. Until she's ready, Ally won't mention her mom to anyone.

They were both in the grocery store buying food for Austin. When Ally went up to get more water from the pitcher, she saw that he barely had anything in his refrigerator. He claimed that he was going to buy more food later but she knew that he wasn't going to, she basically had to drag his body to the store.

While he was pushing the cart, she was the one getting all his food. Some of the stuff in the cart was something he would never eat. But Ally defended the food that she got by convincing him she would eat them whenever she was over at his place.

Ally tried to pay for his groceries but Austin kept on shaking his head. She was trying to use "since he made her go shopping, she would pay" excuse but he kept on shaking his head. She felt bad that he had to pay over 100 dollars when he usually pays $50 for his perishables.

That night, Austin and Ally were walking around downtown still laughing at how Austin mistakenly thought their cashier was a dude and not a girl. It wasn't his fault for mistaking that their cashier has long hair and a high pitched voice!

She missed her favorite little café whenever she went up into the downtown area. They make the best sweet tea ever, and with a croissant, it's the best breakfast meal anyone could ask for. _He_ used to always make fun of Ally for always never eating anything else. It was cute when Gavin teased her; her cheeks always blushed but she would always look up in his eyes and say all he had to do was try and he'd fall in love with it. And in those moments she fell completely head over heels for him.

So when she saw him holding the croissant and the cup of sweet tea it made her mad. He's eating and drinking her favorite breakfast meal!

How could Gavin just sit there across from a new person she has never seen before and just laugh stupidly. He knew that was her favorite spot and he's taking it away from her! She hates the fact that he can just take over her life. Ally needs to live too but it's hard when Gavin's always around her subconsciously.

When Austin realized that Ally wasn't laughing anymore he shifted his eyes slowly to where she was actually looking. His eyes hardened at the sight of Gavin. Was she still thinking about him? Could she possible still love that dick head? Austin's fist clenched together but he didn't say anything, he still stared at her watching her sad looking face.

Austin softly asked, "are you okay?" He concluded the fact that he can't even get mad at her, that's what sucks the most about the position he's in. She did nothing wrong to him. Austin isn't suppose to have the jealousy affect when Ally thought about Gavin or about other guys, it wasn't his place to tell her to stop. As far as anyone else knew, they were friends, only friends and that's it.

She turned around from the café and plastered on a big fake smile. He knew she was trying to hide her feelings. For her sake though, he went along with it. When Austin squeezed her hand, she knew that he knew she was faking her smile and that made her real smile come out. It wasn't a big one, but it was there.

A week later on a Thursday afternoon and the store was completely dead except for the fact that there was a couple looking at guitars. She saw him take one of the acoustic down and led the girl and him to a chair. He made the girl hold it and then went behind her. It was a cute sight to look at, he was teaching her how to play the guitar. His hand covered her small hand and they kept on looking at each other. Ally could tell that the girl was blushing by the way she kept on dipping her head so even the guy couldn't see her face. The two were dumbly lovestruck.

Did Ally ever look that way towards Gavin?

"Ally gator!" A voiced boomed behind her.

"Monica!" Ally yelled back already knowing who it was.

Austin groaned, "why did you ever make me tell you my middle name?"

"It was your fault for teasing me not knowing your middle name so I cleverly dared you to tell me," Ally said in a duh voice.

Austin lightly shoved Ally but she shoved him back. "So, when do you get off work?"

"Why? Are you planning on asking me out on a date?" Ally jokingly questioned. "If you are, my answer's no, I'm already busy tonight."

"Yeah right, so what time should I pick you up?" Austin ignored Ally's reply and jokingly asked her out giving his signature smirk.

"I really can't," Ally said seriously. "I'm going to see my mom after work," she explained.

His eyes widened. She was voluntarily bringing up her mom? Either she really didn't want to hangout with Austin or she was for real. "You know I was joking about the whole date thing."

After a few minutes of Ally not cracking up into a smile, he knew it was true. She was actually going to go see her mother and he couldn't be more proud of her at that moment.

"Ally, that's great," he hugged her over the counter.

"Hey, since I'm your number one groupie girl, you need to teach me how to play the guitar," Ally piped up when Austin let go of her and nodded her head towards the couple sitting and still playing the guitar.

"Since when were you number one?" Austin challenged looking back at Ally.

"The girls and I talked and they all agreed I could be your number one," Ally remarked while Austin snickered.

He reached over to Ally and gave her a noogie on the head messing her hair up. She shoved him back and slapped him in the stomach but it did nothing to his steel hard six pack abs.

Penny knew that since Ally was mad at her that she should go somewhere else. So the only place she knew where to go was to Lester's. And that made Ally even more mad when she was sitting in her now fixed up still beat up old car in front of her dad's house. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and got out planning to only stay for less than an hour.

Sitting silently across from Penny and Lester, she still couldn't believe her dad was okay with everything. Ally was sure that her mother told Lester what was going on with her a long time ago but she sort of expected her dad to try and convince Penny harder on staying; that all she needed was her family, that they could take care of sick Penny.

It still couldn't cross Ally's mind that Penny had left so she wouldn't be seen by her family. Lester and her were her family, she should've been okay with everything. Penny could have at least had the decency to tell Ally she had to leave for something. Penny just uprooted without a word to her. Ally had a mother one day and then the next, poof, no mother.

"Honey, please, I'm sorry. Just hear me out," Penny kept on supplicating Ally to forgive her.

She scoffed, "your apology would have been better 11 years ago."

Penny put her hands up in defense, "I know and I should've, but I was scared. I had good intentions though!"

"Good intentions," Ally sneered. "Leaving your kid for over 12 years better have some good intentions!"

"Ally, why do you always bring up your mother's absence?" Her father ethereally asked.

Her hand raised up and pointed at Penny. "Why are you still defending her?" Ally grilled her dad in an un-like Ally voice, very vociferously.

"Please," Penny quietly said with her begging eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Ally couldn't stand it anymore. She got up from the couch and went to the door where she could hurriedly hear Penny trailing after her.

Whispering so quietly that even her dad couldn't hear from behind them but still apprehendable for Ally to hear, her mother pleaded one last time. "Just trust me."

"How can I trust a person who left their child for over a decade?" Ally turned around, "I need a person who can be my number one, who I can rely on no matter the case," and then she walked down the steps from the house.

"I love you," Penny called out hoping it'll bring her daughter back.

"Bye mom," and with that, Ally shut her car door. The car sped out of sight from Penny who was just standing at the steps of Lester's house, heartbroken.

It was like she was on autopilot. The car was doing all the work and she was just driving. But somehow she ended up at Austin's apartment without even knowing where she was going.

She waited for him to open the door for a few seconds and then knocked on it again, harder. What was he doing? Maybe he has company over since she declined his offer to hangout together tonight. Could he maybe be on a date? That thought never came up before. What would she do if he got a girlfriend? Ally wouldn't be able to come over to his house whenever she felt like it, she wouldn't be able to call him up whenever she needed someone. He wouldn't be her go to person.

After what seemed like forever she backed away. He must have a girl over. Their friendship could be over. Maybe he got tired of her. Did her mom leave because she got tired of Ally, of always taking care of someone else instead of herself? Is it possible that Ally is defined as "the girl who always get left behind?"

She started walking away with her head down. She walked that way until she reached the elevator. With Ally's eyes down she saw black converse shoes all of the sudden and automatically moving for them without bringing her head up.

"Now why do you look like you did when I first met you?" A concerning voice asked.

Her head whipped up all of the sudden looking at Austin, just him, no one else beside him. So he wasn't avoiding her. Technically, he never was avoiding her since she was the one with the plans. Ally should have known that he wasn't going to sit in his apartment all alone waiting for her. He has a life too. The world doesn't revolve just around her.

Crap. Is it possible that her stubborn mind was just being so selfish that she couldn't see the fact that her mother came back just for her? Now to think about it, Penny had always came back for Ally.

She broke out in a smile hugging Austin. Him being confused was hesitant but all he did was hug her back breaking into a dazzling grin as well.

"I'm guessing the visit went well?" Austin raised his eyes looking down at Ally still holding on to each other but not hugging anymore.

"Not so, but I'm going to pay my mom a visit later. I think I owe her an apology." He raised his eyes again down at Ally but let it go.

"Have you ever been in love?" Austin asked Ally out of nowhere a few days later. They were sitting on the couch; she was watching t.v. and Austin was pretending to watch but really he was watching her.

She looked over and gave him an amusing look. He had caught her off guard, once again. She always felt like she needed to be focused on whatever came at her from Austin; she never knew what was to be expected from him. "Where did that come from?"

"Well I was just thinking that everyone in life at least has that one person they love, or loved; that truly touched them in an emotional way." Austin replied back not hesitating at all.

"Wow, is that how you lurred girls in in high school, with your very thoughtful mind."

Austin looked at her and shook his head. He could never get a straight answer from her. He adored her for that because she was the only person that was great at avoiding something she didn't want to talk about. But sometimes, he hated it.

He clicked his tongue on top of the roof of his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Very funny. But I'm serious."

"And why does it matter?" She asked him slowly now pondering the topic.

"Just answer the question," he chuckled. "I want to know." It always seemed like he wants to know everything about her. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't."

She didn't even know if she has ever been in love. Ally had thought she loved Gavin but now she's not so sure. Ever since Austin came into her life, her feelings have changed. Everything had changed. She never had the feeling of want with Gavin where she gets when she's with Austin. Ally didn't know what to make out of that.

"I don't know." She looked at him intensely wondering if he was coming up with another question. After a while it seemed like he didn't have another one so she went back to watching t.v. But she couldn't focus on what was going on on the screen, all of it was just a blurb. Ally was so sure that she had been in love with Gavin but now that someone had asked her, she has no idea. She couldn't define what love was so how could she have been in love with Gavin?

Before shutting the door to Austin's apartment, Ally called him over, "tomorrow night, you and me at Melody Dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Austin amusingly asked teasing Ally.

"Call it what you like." Ally quipped, with that she shut his door. She smiled to herself with her heart still beating fast while her hand was still on the knob of his door. Ally lightly laughed to herself all giddy. She slowly let go of the knob and turned around. Nothing could ruin her mood, until of course the person she least expected and not at all wanted to see.

"Gavin." Her smile faded with a shocking look.

"What were you doing at Austin's?"

"Although it's none of your business, we were just hanging out." She folded her arms together against her chest.

Gavin took one of her hand and intertwined it with his. "I miss you. I'm sorry for what I did to you. Of course we were together, I was just too scared to admit it. Don't worry though, I've changed."

Ally snatched her hand away from his and confidently asked, "why were you scared?"

"You know I'm not very good at relationships. I always end up hurting the other person, so with you, I thought not calling our relationship wouldn't hurt you but I was wrong. Please take me back." He traced his fingers on her face lightly pulling back one of the fallen strand of hair tucking it behind her ear.

"I don't think so," all her confidence washed away.

He leaned down towards her and kissed her roughly on the lips. God. How could she not resist? "Come back to my place tomorrow," he whispered to her ear.

The things this boy made her feel. He didn't deserve her feelings but she couldn't help to give it to him. It was just something he had that made her drawn to him. "Okay," she shakily replied back.

Gavin has entered her life again, she doesn't know what to do. Gavin was her scab. A kid falls and gets scraped so easily that it takes awhile to heal. Those ones are the worst. They're with them for awhile and it shows but then it slowly fades away until it's undetectable leaving a little scar behind. Over the years it'll fade away and it's like they forgot all about it.

But he wasn't being like any normal scab. It's like Ally fell all over again and her scab has opened up, deeper this time. He always had that influence on her.

Facing Gavin's apartment door the next day was like their break up the day after all over again. Ally was worried and freaking out. What was going to happened? She doesn't know if she can handle him again. But when he opened the door, all her worries washed away. The sight she was looking at disgusted her. It was like déjá vu.

"Yeah, you sure have changed," Ally referred to the random girl who was hopping around trying to get her pants on. "I can't believe I fell for your act, again!"

Did she seriously fall for him again? Ally ran her hands through her hair as her eyes widened. How could she have been so stupid?

Ally turned around but Gavin grabbed a hold of her hand. "I just didn't want you with Austin, he's bad news. I am sorry about all this though, I mean it!" She couldn't stand his lies so she did the only thing that came up in her mind. She wasn't the type of person for violence but her instincts just took over. For all the things he did to her, Ally drew her fist in a ball and aimed it towards his nose and mouth.

She didn't stay to hear the whole thing of what Gavin was trying to say but she could faintly hear, "you're such a bitch."

Ally kept on shaking the hand that had just punched Gavin. God, that hurt. She has no regrets though, in fact she never felt prouder of herself in that moment. And when she walked over to Austin's apartment door she couldn't help but continue on smiling big.

"You look pretty." Austin said dumbly only managing those four words out of his mouth once he had opened his door. And she did. Despite Ally punching a guy a few seconds ago without Austin's knowledge, she hadn't messed anything up. There was no blood on her knuckles and her low braided bun was still in tact. Austin loved it whenever Ally wore red, it brought out her light skin tone and it definitely brought out her eyes, it just brought out everything of her. Imagine Ally wearing a dress, that would show all her curves. Yeah, the red shirt and black jeans showed some but a tight dress, oh god, that would kill him.

"Thank you," her angelic voice replied back. Austin was wearing his signature holy jeans that she learned to accept because face it, the look was hot on him, he made it work along with his white shirt that fit his upper body so well with those black converse. This time though, his hair wasn't messy like the first time she had met him on the elevator but it also wasn't neatly combed over, it was his infamously hair look that fit him well. "You don't look so bad yourself," she continued while beaming up at him.

"So instead of dinner, I've taken the liberty to change where our date should be." He empathized on date looking over at Ally. All she did was roll her eyes but nodded her head.

It wasn't a big deal at all but for some unknown reason he wouldn't tell her where he was taking them. She really wanted to know though. Ally didn't know why Austin was keeping it a secret but when she saw the sign her mouth gaped wide open. He has got to be kidding. She turned around and just stared at him seeing if he was actually serious. He wasn't cracking a smile or saying anything. And the car wasn't moving. He was serious!

"Miniature golf!" She exclaimed loudly to him when he opened the door for her. "You love to torture me, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He said with a straight face. "Let's go, my friend and his date are waiting."

Half way in their game he couldn't stand them losing. It was all because of Ally. So the only way to help them win was having him help her. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her arms.

"Lame!" His friend shouted at Austin.

"Tell me, are you wearing hello kitty like the first time you came here?" Austin whispered in her ear trying to be funny.

"Very funny," she whispered back while Austin was still guiding Ally's arm through the swing. "You know this is very cliché."

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if we were losing," he murmured in her ear. Austin's lips lightly touched the nape of Ally's neck sending shivers down her spine. It wasn't even shivers though, it was more electricity that was going through her body.

Their mouths were so close to each other that she could smell his minty breath. Ally really wanted to kiss him. His eyes wandered down to her lips as well. All those longing touches he's been giving her since they first met kill her each time. And when he had his lips to her neck, Ally couldn't help but lean her head back so they were face to face. Ally brought one of her hand around his neck while still holding the other one with the putter. Their mouths were both on each other but before they could really go into it, they were interrupted.

"Finish the game before you lose!" His friend bellowed out. Austin could hear the laughter behind his comment making him give the middle finger. Their forehead was still touching but their mouths weren't connected. Then Ally shifted her head and focused back on the game.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered to her after he had helped her. She looked up at him and then looked at his friend. His friend and his date weren't paying attention, they were both too busy looking at the scorebook to notice anything else.

Where they ended up was surprising, a good surprising place. She wasn't expecting to end up at the planetarium. When they left, they just ran, not towards the car but into downtown and somehow ended up at the planetarium.

"You are just full of clichés, aren't you?" Ally whispered as they were sitting down looking up right away.

Austin smiled at her and then looked up. At some point, she didn't know when but she felt his fingers wrap around hers lacing them and that made her all giddy inside. Once their fingers were meshed together they both couldn't stop smiling. They were like high schoolers all over again.

"I bet Gavin didn't treat you to dates," Austin leaned over muttering to Ally at another point during the show.

"Not a date," she jokingly reminded him. Then she hushed him and made him look up. "Let's focus on this and not the liar,"

"Don't tell me something happened between you two," Austin suddenly looked at Ally noticing the way she said liar.

Ally's head kept looking up but she slightly moved it down and in Austin's direction more. In her peripheral vision, she could see that he clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. This is the side of Austin she has never seen before. It somewhat turned her on.

"Yeah, I saw him last night," Ally shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, and it wasn't to her but apparently it was to him. "Now shh, we'll talk about this later, let's enjoy this."

Throughout the rest of the night they didn't talk. Well Austin didn't talk. Ally kept on trying to get Austin interested in the show again, but nothing was working. She knew he was trying to keep his cool but he was still pissed. At first his jealousy was hot and it may have been her fault for kind of feeding him on into this unnecessary rage but it was getting old. She wanted sarcastic, energetic Austin back. She does not recognize this guy that has the face of Austin but not the personality.

When the lights went up everyone started standing and filing out of the room but both Austin and Ally stayed in their seat. Ally was being patient with him. She knew he was still upset so she sat quietly until he made the first move.

"I should take you home," he finally said standing up moments later. He was walking out of the room while Ally was still sitting there with her mouth open motionless. That's it? All his angriness during the show and that's how he wants to end it?

The whole car ride back to her apartment was filled with silence. It was awful. This has never happened to them before. To pass time she just fidgeted with her fingers. She tapped them against her leg making a soft beating sound. Then she started humming low and quiet to go along with the beating noise.

Ally noticed that Austin had stopped. She looked out the window and saw that they were in her apartment complex parking lot. Ally gazed at Austin one last time waiting if he was going to say anything else to her, he showed no indication of wanting to say anything though. Of course. She scoffed then got out of the car and slammed it shut wanting Austin to get the hint that she was now upset with him.

Ally kept waiting for the car noise to disappear as she was walking to the front door but she could still hear it. Why wasn't he leaving? Instead of the faint car noise leaving she heard the car door slam shut. "Ally," he finally called. She turned around and started to recognize the same old Austin. The loving face. He kept on staring at her and then finally walked up closer to her. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be upset but I just can't help it."

Ally answered softly, "It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no-" he started, "I want you to feel comfortable that you can tell me anything." He grabbed her hands and rubbed his fingers on top. "Spending the past few weeks with you were amazing. I felt like we were closer than most people I knew back in high school, college for the matter of fact."

Ally lightly chuckled and stared up in his eyes. She could stare at his muddy chocolate eyes for forever. He had some sort of sparkle in his eyes, even when he gets mad. That speck of sparkle was still noticeable when he wasn't talking to her. She kept on sneaking glances at him during the planetarium show when he wasn't looking, the sparkle was still there.

"I forget that you and Gavin were together sometimes," he sighed. "You're not the same person I first met on that elevator. All sad looking," he continued. While he was talking a smile started to form on his face. She hasn't seen that smile in a long time that night. "And you're not the same optimistic person either, which I find a good thing, we need more people who see the reality in life and not dream."

Has she really changed? All this time she hasn't really notice anything changeable in her. Maybe people do have some sort of impact on others.

Austin brushed his fingers lightly on Ally's warm pale skin on her cheek. And a warm smile was forming on her face.

"I like you Ally, I could love; I'm falling in love with you every second of everyday that it even hurts to. I love how you tease me about everything, how you squint your eyes and your nose scrunches up when you're concentrating on something really hard. I love how passionate you get when you're talking about something you care about or something that you're totally against," he smiled adding in the last part about how she hates when women just counts on men for anything.

"And your jokes, I love how witty and corny and stupid they are. But the way you quickly always have something to say back to me is what I fall in love with every day. I love how we could just be sitting and talking to each other and time flies by without either one of us knowing." With all of what Austin was saying, she couldn't register it all. He's been in love with her all this time while she was conflicted with what love is. The only thing she knew was that she likes him as well, very deeply. They could be together.

"I could love you all the way, but I can't. I can't love a woman who is still pining for another guy. The guy who didn't even care if they were together or not. I can't be with someone who is debating on taking back the guy who treated them horribly. I can't be with someone because I'm not their first choice. I deserve better than that." Austin's head leaned down a little turning Ally's head in his direction who now wasn't looking up or down but instead looking straight, passed Austin. Was he now insulting her on how she manages relationship? "You deserve better than that, we all do. We all deserve to be someone's first choice, to know that we are someone's first choice and not just wonder."

Even when he was insulting her, he still managed to sound sweet. Austin truly was a romantic at heart even if he didn't know it. She never knew if he was a romantic on purpose or accident but that was part of him that she absolutely loved.

"I could love you, but you're in love with someone else, and it's getting to the point where I'm starting to accept that fact." And then he stepped closer to Ally, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I won't forget you. I never will," he whispered to her. In the middle of what was all happening she's been crying by the fact that he loves her. The happy tears from Ally turned into sad tears, all her tears mixing together. She had him but lost him just like that, with a snap of a finger. Ally had a lot to say to him and she wanted to tell him that all she can think about was him, that Gavin was out of the picture, he was history! But her voice didn't seem to want to work. Every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Just stammers of nothing.

And then he let her go. His fingers left her cheek, his lips left her forehead, everything about him left her. A part of him was leaving her heart when he walked away towards his car.

It was official, her relationships take a turn real quick. It's not even fair. Austin only thinks she is still trying to get over Gavin when in fact she was already over him! Maybe she could've told him that she was over him and that she has deep feelings for Austin. Maybe they would be together by now if she told Austin how she felt. So all of what Austin said to her, the insults, they were true.

Ally's heart is broken, of course she wouldn't admit this to anyone else. They would just tell her to get over Gavin, that he isn't worth it; but her heartbreak wouldn't be for him, it's Austin that she's torn apart from. She's afraid if she lets him in and lets her guard down, he could easily break her. Her heart can't handle another break. He's breaking her heart while they aren't even together, that's a sign of trouble. And she feels like if she lets this new stranger in her uncontrollable, messy life who happened to be living in the same apartment on the same level as her old heartbreaker, she'll completely fall apart. It's scary to be with someone new after an emotional affliction.

Love finally became understandable to her. It's not the fact of searching for it, it's when not knowing but living in it. When love ends, that's when it's realized. The wanting of that feeling of being high on life. She just wanted the feelings of being carefree, knowing she could go to Austin about anything, the way how she viewed the world, like two stars shining in the sky.

The definition of heartbreak became clear to her as well. Love and heartbreak are tied together. If she wants love, she'll get a broken heart. It was bound to happen.

She didn't necessarily believe in God, but she did believe that everyone has a purpose in life. There could be thousands of people in a lifetime but one person could change a life forever; that one person belongs to someone. That's what she has to believe because her philosophical mind believed that's what makes people human. But suddenly it has no meaning to her.

Ally was not going to accept the fact that he thought she still has feelings for Gavin. Running wasn't Ally's thing at all but she would run to him for anything no matter the case. The car engine was starting but he stalled a little. Was he waiting for her? So that influenced her to keep on running to him. It was too late though. He had driven away making her stop again. So maybe she did deserve it, but she was determined to get him back.

Ally stood in the middle of the parking lot, heartbroken. There was two choices she could pick. Either go inside and wallow up in her room to go back to her broken heart movies. Or not having this fight defining her and do something about it for once.

Picking to fight for something was new to her, but it was undeniably a good choice. Having everything define her that wasn't in her control, that wasn't because of her was getting tiring. There was a perfect way for her to show Austin how much she cared for him too.

For some reason when she was standing in front of Austin's door she wasn't nervous. Usually she would be deathly nervous but with Austin, she rarely got anxious about anything.

"I'm in love with you, only you," she declared right away right when he opened the door. "I'll scream it from the roof tops if I have to," Ally lifted her arms to empathize. "And before you say anything, I got you something." Ally reached slowly against the wall and brought out a shining new guitar. It was like his old guitar, but better in tune and not faded.

She stood up straight holding the guitar in her dainty meager hands and faced him again. Neither of them were talking, they were just staring at each other. "I'm done, you can talk now," Ally slowly and awkwardly said slightly pointing her finger up at him.

At first she was afraid what Austin would do. His face wasn't changing, it was like his droopy eyes and motionless mouth was paralyzed, like it was stuck in that way forever. But then suddenly his frozen face started changing. His eyes had that same exciting sparkle that she grew to love. And his mouth turned up into a sly grin implying to Ally that Austin was about to make a joke. Whatever the joke is, she knows she'll love it. Anything will make her happy if he's happy, if they are both happy together.

"That was very cliché of you."

Before she could make a humorous remark, he picked her up pinning her against his apartment door while she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist having the new guitar thud down on the ground and kissed her full on the mouth.

Their kiss wasn't soft or slow. No, in fact it was full of want, roughness. She wanted to kiss him a few days back when he tackled her on the couch and she couldn't stop laughing, that she wasn't able to talk because he was tickling her. Ally didn't see any sparks fly while her eyes were closed, rather instead she felt more of a warmth, the adrenaline leading up to this moment, right here. Right now. That's what she savored the most.

"This whole relationship is very cliché," Ally finally said in between their now soft, slower pace of kisses.

Happy endings only mean that the story has finished. But to Ally, it's not ending. The adventures in the future that she hopes to share with Austin will bring her happiness, but no, it's not over, it's just getting started. If it's the right person who can have the power of her emotions, she's glad it's Austin. He isn't a questionable relationship like Gavin was, Ally knows they are for real. Austin holds her heart now and Ally knows he'll hold it tight, there's no doubt about it.

 **Fin.**

 **I really hoped you all liked this chapter, personally, it's my favorite! I've been working on it since May but took a long gap of writing because no access and no inspiration. But a few days ago, my motivation came back, a two full day process of writing this chapter! I tried editing all of my mistakes but if you find some I'm truly sorry and sort of sad because I spent forever on editing this chapter as well.**

 **Since it took a long time and the fact that this is the last chapter in this short multi-chap story, I gave all of you lovely people a long update.**

 **Disclaimer to Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat. Love is founded in strange time everywhere, just be patient.**

 **Give your girl reviews and favorites, that'd be cool! ;)**

 **As always, love you all forever.**


End file.
